Hirumas 1st love
by hirumasgirl
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but this story is about Hiruma Youichi's 1st Love. Hirumamo followers hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiruma's First love**

I do not own Eyeshield 21.

**1st Chapter**

Hi everyone this my 1st fanfiction. Hope you like it. I dedicate my 1st story to my favorite writers, Scrunchy, Luna Addictus and Zoofreak.

--

Kring. Kring. Kring..

"I'M OUT! LEAVE A MESSAGE FUCKING CALLER! YA-HA!" toooooooooootttttttttttttttttttttt!

"Hello Mr. Hiruma, this is Alex Kyoto your parents' lawyer. I'll be arriving in Japan tomorrow, around one in the afternoon. I'm setting a dinner meeting with you at 7pm in Tokyo Hotel, that's where I'm checking-in. Please call me anytime on this number. Thank you very much." Hang-up.

Bubble gum pop "Tch! fucking lawyer…" Hiruma stand up from sitting on the kitchen counter and leave his apartment.

The next day.

BOOM! BOOM! "Run you fucking idiots!" Hiruma and the team are on the field practicing while Suzuna and Mamori are sitting on the bench watching.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Mamo-nee, Youi-ni received a message.." Suzuna tells Mamori while her antenna like hair is pointing onto Hirumas cellphone. Mamori look at Suzuna then down to the cellphone. She look at Hiruma who's back is facing her and before she open her mouth to say anything…"Check who is it fucking manager.." Hiruma said without looking at her.

Mamori frown and said "Sometimes try to say please (sarcasm)" She get the cellphone, flips the cover and check who send the message.

"No name, number is not registered in your phonebook" Mamori told Hiruma still looking on the cellphone. "Read the message fucking manager.." He's still not looking. "Right I'm the manager not the secretary!" Mamori yell at Hiruma. "Just read it!" Hiruma yell back.

"Mr. Hiruma, Its me Alex Kyoto. Just arrived here in Japan. As I said yesterday, meet me in Tokyo Hotel at 7pm. Please send me sms to this number if you can make it or not. Thank you and good day." Mamori reads the message again in silence and look up at Hiruma without saying anything, Suzuna snatch the cellphone in Mamori's hand and re-read the message. "You-ni who's Alex Kyoto?" Suzuna asked Hiruma. Mamori waits Hiruma to answer.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "10 laps fucking idiots then hit the shower!"

Bubble gum pop. "My parents fucking lawyer…" Hiruma answer while passing at the bench where Suzuna and Mamori are sitting.

"_A lawyer? why Hiruma's parents sending a lawyer in Japan?" _Mamori asks herself in silence.

At the clubhouse "Ahh I'm tired MAX…" Monta complains while stretching up his arms.

"Better go home straight so you can rest. I'm sure tomorrow will be much tiring than today." Mamori told Monta with a smile.

"Oh yes MAX, we'll go straight home because Mamori-chan said so, right Sena?"

"Ah…yes." Sena answers while scratching the back of his head.

While everyone is heading out the clubhouse Mamori look at Hiruma still typing on his laptop. Mamori glance at the Devil Bats wall clock _"It's 6:45pm…" _she thought.

"Anou..Hiruma-kun aren't you going to the Tokyo Hotel to meet your parents lawyer? It's already 6:45pm..you might be late if you don't leave now.."

"I know fucking manager.." Hiruma answers still typing at his laptop.

"Then why are you still here?" Mamori asked while picking empty water bottles.

"Because I'm not coming..." Hiruma answers.

"Not coming? Did you send him a message that you can't make it? And why aren't you coming? It might be important...he's your parents lawyer…" Mamori flooded Hiruma with questions while picking the trash.

"Is none of your fucking business, fucking manager…" Hiruma slams his laptop close and went out of the clubhouse. Mamori was left stunned to what Hiruma just told her.

"_It's none of your fucking business fucking manager…"_ This words echo in mamori's head while walking home. "_He's right it's none of my business, I'm just the football manager, I'm not Kurita nor Musashi to asked him those personal questions but why I'm feeling hurt by those words?" _Mamori look up as if she's asking someone up in the sky_. "ahhh you're just the manager, no more no less! Go home and sleep on it Anezaki" #  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hiruma's First love

Hi! hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter. Here's the continuation hope you like it too. Thanks to speed and write. And since you're the very 1st to comment on my story this 2nd chapter is dedicated to you.

I do not own Eyeshield 21.

**2****nd**** Chapter**

"Excuse me, do you know Hiruma Youichi?" A half Asian, half American girl wearing a black skirt suit and black pointed high heels asked a 1st year Deimon student.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh Hirumas here, he's here!?" the student shouted with fear and run away.

"Huh? What is wrong with him?" The girl asks with confusion.

She try to ask someone again "Ah, excuse me, do you know where can I find Hiruma Youichi?" the student run again as if she got a dejavu of what happened a while ago.

"What is happening to these kids!"

Then she saw someone running towards her...she stop him and ask again.

"Sorry can I ask you something?"

"Oh Yes MAX! For a pretty lady like you I'll answer all your questions!" Monta doing his famous pose.

"Can you promise me, you will not run away?" The girl hold Monta's arms while bending a little to the boy, who's looking confuse now "Why will I run MAX?"

"Ok, here we go…" The girl take a deep breathe and asks Monta, "Do you know…Hiruma Youichi?" The girl holds Monta's arm tighter after asking the question as if Monta will run after hearing the it. "Ahh…Hiruma-senpai!" Monta raise his arm again that cause the girl to let go of his arm. The girl smiled and mumbled under her breath "Thank God he didn't run."

Monta escorted the girl to the clubhouse.

When they reached the Clubhouse Monta immediately open the door. Everyone is in the room.

"Mina, someone is looking for Hiruma-senpai." They all look at Monta, he moves a little and the girl in suit appeared from behind.

Monta went in and go straight to where Sena is; the girl followed, she stops in front of the roulette table.

"Ohayo, I'm Alex Kyoto, Hirumas's lawyer."

"Alex Kyoto...you're a girl?" Mamori ask still looking at Alex.

"Yes I am… My real name is Alexis Cassandra Kyoto" Alex answers with a little confusion in her voice. Mamori saw the confusion on Alex face so she introduce herself "I'm sorry, I'm Mamori Anezaki, manager of the football team." And she introduced everyone.

"I thought you're a guy, I read your message to Hiruma-kun and he didn't mentioned that the lawyer he's talking about is a girl…"

"You're a lawyer MAX!?" Monta shouted.

"I see…is he here? He didn't meet me yesterday, so I've decided to look for him." Alex says glancing to her wristwatch.

"He might be here in a while, would you like to have some tea or coffee while waiting for him." Mamori asked with a smile.

"Oh, thank you but I have to meet your principal so maybe later. Ah Ms. manager, can I ask you a favor? Can you hold Youichi here for me when he arrives? I'll be back as soon as I'm done talking to your principal." Alex asked kindly.

"Sure, I'll do my best..." Anezaki answers.

Alex says goodbye to the team and proceed to the principals' office.

#

"What do you mean Youichi's personal records were destroyed?" Alex asked the principal.

"Anou...Ms. Kyoto, it was not us who destroyed it and I'm not in liberty to say who did it.." The principal is starting to sweat.

"You mean you allowed anyone to destroy your student records and not do anything about it? What kind of school is this? I'll be investigating this incident and file an appropriate action…" Alex is a bit irritated with what the principal told her.

"Do whatever you want to do Ms. Kyoto but I will not involve myself to any of it..Ms. Kyoto Hiruma-san is a good student if that's what you want to hear from me…he brings pride in our school through football and we are supporting his club in any way we can. Please don't make him leave Deimon…if that's what you are planning to do…or else…_i'll be dead_..." his last words were not clear and now the principal is soaking with his own sweat.

"Did I hear it right? Did you say dead?"

"Ohoho no no no why will say that?" The principal is now pushing Alex out of his office.

"Anyway it was nice to have you here in our school and I'll see you around Ms. Kyoto."

"But, wait Mr. Princi..." Before Alex can complete her sentence the door slams close onto her face.

"Weird school, students running away without any reason, people destroying students records & a very not so normal principal and Youichi's doing well in here? Oh well." Alex is mumbling while scribbling something on her PDA.

She went back to the clubhouse and everybody is still there except for one, Hiruma.

"I'm sorry Alex-chan, Hiruma-kun didn't show up today, he also canceled our practice." Mamori tells Alex apologetically.

"That's fine Mamori-chan, Oh well maybe his not going to show himself for a while." Alex said.

"Amm, technically this is my 1st day here in Tokyo, is there any of you who can accompany me to dinner tonight? I'm sorry I don't know anyone here except Youichi and it seems that he won't be seeing me anytime soon." Alex asked the team

"Oh its our pleasure to accompany you Alex-chan." Mamori gladly told her.

"That's no problem MAX! Hiruma-senpai cancelled our practice so we can join you." Monta doing that catching pose again.

"That's great, this dinner is on me." Alex said.

"Anou Alex-chan, do you really want to take us out to dinner? Well…we're quite a lot…" Mamori sounds worried. Then Monta approaches Alex and whisper her. _"Did you see that two guy besides Sena? They are Kurita-san and Komusubi-san, they eat a lot MAX!" _

Alex smiled and whisper to Monta "Don't worry you are all Youichi's friends and I don't care if I get broke because of this dinner…I'm happy to be broke because of you guys."

"You are nice MAX!" Monta shouted that makes everyone jump. #


	3. Chapter 3

**Hirumas 1st love**

**3rd**** Chapter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

"Excuse me, can you tell me Hiruma Youichi's room number?"

"Anou..Madam we are not allowed to say." The receptionist told Alex.

"Well I'm Hiruma's lawyer, so you don't have to worry." Alex replied nicely.

"But madam you don't understand…"

"Miss would you like me to go through all the violations this building has before you tell me which room Hiruma Youichi is staying?"

"Ro-ro-room 666" the receptionist told Alex with a sound of fear in her words.

"Harigato." Alex thank the scared receptionist.

Ting! Elevator opened at 6th floor. Alex went off the elevator and start looking the door numbers.

"661, 662…663.. 664..665" then she reaches room 666.

kring.kring.kring. Alex pushing the doorbell button.

Youichi, heard the doorbell. He peek at the door peek hole, seeing Alex outside the door.

"_Tch, what is she doing here?" _Hiruma thought.

He opened the door.

"What the fuck are…!"

"Watch your mouth!" Alex said angrily while storming inside the room.

"Why are you here?" Hiruma asked Alex.

"Didn't you get my message Mr. Hiruma?"

"Will you fucking stop talking as if we don't know each other."

"I'm just trying to be professional, since I'm working now with your parents and they are paying me to be their lawyer." She sits on the couch. "You didn't meet me in the hotel. Your football manager told me you received my message but still you didn't go. Anyway I'm not here to bother you or anything. I just like to tell you that I'm here to check if you're okay. Your parents are worried sick when you.." Alex stops in a split second and continue, "…when you left England..especially your mom."

Hiruma didn't say anything, still standing near the door.

Silence.

"How are you Youichi?" Alex asks in a low voice.

Hiruma didn't answer, he get his sugarless gum unwrapped it and stick it into his mouth.

"Why you want to know?"

"I know that you're doing fine but I want to hear it from you."

"Tch." Hiruma walk toward the sofa and sit beside Alex.

Alex stand up not looking at Hiruma "I'll leave now." Alex didn't expect Hiruma's next action. She can feel his long slim fingers wrap on her wrist. She felt electricity run in her body for a moment. She looks at Hiruma, he's not looking at her. Hiruma is looking out in the window staring nowhere.

" Youichi…" Alex says in low voice.

"I'm fine not until you came…" says Hiruma then letting go of Alex wrist. Alex still standing speechless of what she heard.

Silence.

"I'm starting to like the fuc…" Hiruma didn't continue his sentence, he stand up and walk near the window. He put his hands inside his pocket and closes his eyes.

"_Tch. Do I really like her now?" _Hiruma thought.

"You like who?" Alex asked.

"Forget it. Go now I'll see you tomorrow at school. I'll introduce you to the team and no need to investigate on my school records." Hiruma said calmly.

"I'll see you then." All Alex could say.

Alex left the room. Hiruma is still looking out the window. _"I fucking hate this feeling. I already shut this feeling a long time ago!"_

--


	4. Chapter 4

Hiruma's First love

I do not own Eyeshield 21.

**4****th**** Chapter**

Arigato Mina! I'm glad you liked my story..please continue reading it!

--

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Listen fucking idiots! This is Atty. Alex Kyoto she's my parents fucking lawyer!" Hiruma shouted rudely.

"Watch your mouth Hiruma-kun!" Mamori yell.

"Sorry about that Alex-chan, he's really rude but generally he's nice." Mamori apologetically told Alex with a smile.

"Don't worry about that, I'm used to it. He's like that since he's little." Alex says to Mamori.

"Shut-up fucking manager." Hiruma butt-in.

"_Fuc..king manager?"_Alex thought. _"She's the one Hiruma is talking about. The one he's starting to like."_

"Will you stop calling me that Hiruma-kun! I have a name its Mamori Anezaki and it's not hard to remember!" Mamori shouted angrily.

Hiruma didn't say anything and went out the clubhouse along with Musashi.

Then Mamori talked to Alex again "Did you say since he's little? That means you know Hiruma-kun since he's a kid?"

"Yes, we practically grew up together in England." Alex now sitting beside Mamori at the roulette table. She sips a little on the cup of coffee Mamori serves a while ago. "My dad used to work with the Hiruma's, he's the family lawyer. And when Youichi's parents transferred to England they asked my dad to go with them, then my dad met my mom in England, who is an English and they got married there."

"Oh that explain the half Asian half-American look" Mamori commented.

"Yes, that's right. I was born 5 years ahead of Youichi but I'm same age with his sister Yani. Youichi is like my little brother." Alex continued.

"_Liked me and Sena." _Mamori thought silently.

"After I passed the bar exam my dad retired as their lawyer and replaced by me."

"I see…anou..Alex-san, why are you here anyway? I mean…we're all wondering..." Mamori can't find the exact question to ask.

Alex smile and said "I'm here to check on Youichi..His dad is very worried because his son is all alone here. Youichi's mom wanted me to check if his doing okay in school, if he's eating right etc. no big deal so don't worry."

Mamori was relieved when she heard what's the real reason behind Alex visit.

#

"I know it's hard but what can you do, she's already here." Says Musashi calmly.

"Fucking, Fucking feeling!" Hiruma is fuming. "Why she had to come and show herself here..I'm fucking confused with what I'm feeling with the fucking manager now she's here confusing me more!" Hiruma now red as beet.

"What are you going to do now?" Musashi asked.

"You think I'll be talking to you if I know what to do ha old man!?"

"Well, I can't help you much because I don't have first love aside from Amefuto…and kicking football." Musashi says while picking his ear.

"Fucking old man don't make it worst!"

#


	5. Chapter 5

Hiruma's First love

I do not own Eyeshield 21.

**5****th**** Chapter**

Thank you very much to those who liked and added my story to their alerts..you guys really made me happy.

This is chapter 5 hope you like it.

--

"Alex, knew Hiruma-kun since he's young..Is it okay to ask her what he liked when he's still a kid? But that's to personal to ask; besides it's none of my business according to that rude devil. Why I'm so nosy to know more personal things about him? This is so confusing; do I like that rude, violent, inconsiderate guy? But Hiruma is not that bad actually. Look at Sena now he's one of the most popular Amefuto players in highschool and that's because of Hiruma. What is this!? Am I defending the devil to myself? This is crazy!" Mamori on this thought sweeping the clubhouse floor when she bumps into something familiar specially its mint scent. She looked up and sees Hiruma in front of her. "Tch! Look where you're going fucking manager!" says Hiruma. Mamori can smell his mint-flavored breath. Still not moving "Move fucking manager!" Hiruma shouted that makes Mamori jump and move away.

"Gomennasai…" Mamori apologies not looking at Hiruma.

"Tch. Fucking day dreaming." Hiruma says sarcastically. He sits and starts tapping on his laptop.

Mamori feeling uncomfortable she finished her sweeping and starts to packed her things.

"Leaving?" Hiruma asks not looking at her.

"Yes" says Mamori stiffly not looking at Hiruma.

"Why so stiff fucking manager? Hiruma asked.

"It's none of your business." Again Mamori told Hiruma stiffly then she left the clubhouse leaving the QB behind.

"Tch, Fucking manager taking what I said seriously." Hiruma thought and continue tapping on his laptop.

#

Kring. Kring. Kring.

"Tch. She's early." Hiruma walks towards his door and open it.

"Ohayo!" Alex greeted Hiruma with a smile.

"You're early fucking lawyer." Hiruma said while walking towards the kitchen and pick a black mug with hot black coffee in it.

"Well I thought if we start early I could gathered all the information I need, then I can do shopping and buy all the things Yani asked me to buy. Your room is a mess!"

"What kind of fucking information do you need? I'm not a fucking suspect or fucking witness to any of your case so stop doing that fucking information gathering!" Hiruma drunk his coffee as if its not hot.

"I need complete report to your parents specially to your Okasan..by the way Yani told me you call her because I told her you're liking someone." Alex continuously speaks while sitting in the couch.

"You fucking told her what!?" Hiruma now a bit red because of what he heard.

"I told her you like someone."

"What the fuck is that all about?" Hiruma now speaking inch from Alex face; Alex could smell the coffee Hiruma just drunk. And she felt a bit uncomfortable with their position.

"Okay, can you move your face away from me and calm down..you're the one who told me that you're starting to like fuc..whoever that is." Alex pushes Hiruma.

"Ahhhh…" Hiruma scream with frustration and start to fire his 45. "I said I'm starting to like…I didn't say I like her already!

"Aha! HER! You like a girl! Hahaha you're a grown up now Youichi."

Hiruma approaches Alex in a dash, he slammed his long arms on either side of Alex head, now leaning back on the sofa, she's trap. "Really?" Hiruma asks. Alex can sense his seriousness through his voice. Still sitting on the couch Alex didn't dare to move because she's afraid that if she does Hiruma will do something crazy.

"Youichi…"

"You fucking seems to see me as a grown up now and not as a kid like you used to be..." Hiruma speaks half inch away from Alex face. "Do you still remember the fucking time I confessed to you? And you fucking said I'm just a kid and what I'm feeling is just a fucking infatuation?" Hiruma looking into Alex eyes without blinking. Alex chest is pounding hard that she never experienced in her whole life; she knows Hiruma can hear it but still she try to look calm.

"Youichi please that's 5 years ago. That's nonsense." Alex said looking away from Hirumas gaze.

"FUCK! Nonsense!? I fucking practically got crazy when you turned me down! I even fucking left home because of it…I hate that fucking feeling..that feeling people called fucking LOVE and now you're telling me it's fucking nonsense!?" Hiruma's voice a bit unstable because of anger.

Alex now shouting "You are young at that time and what do you want me to do hah, accept it, not thinking of what will happen next? Your sister is my bestfriend, your parents are my father's employer, they treated me as their daughter and I'm your big sister in everyone's eyes then suddenly I'll become your girlfriend? I thought you think of that after 5 years!"

Hiruma loosen a bit, but still looking at Alex.

"But if I knew that you'll be leaving because of it, I hope I told you what I really wanted to say at that time..." Alex lowers her voice and Hiruma remove his hands from trapping Alex. He stands in front of her waiting for the next words Alex will say.

"I really want to tell you that time…that…that I will wait for you and when the right time comes ask me again..I really got hurt when you left, you don't know that, do you?" Alex voice is trembling still not looking at Hiruma and Hiruma still not saying anything.

Alex continue "I like you at that time..I do! but you're 12 I'm 17 I didn't know you're serious about your feelings…If I knew...If I only knew…" Alex trying not to cry.

Hiruma sits beside her and hug her but this time it's a hug that tries to comfort. Then Alex broke into tears. "I'm sorry Youichi, I'm sorry if I caused you so much pain..I got hurt too when you left I hope you forgive me."

"I'm sor..."

CLICK! door close.

Hiruma rush to the door, open it and look outside to check who closed the door then he saw someones back, red haired girl but he didn't see her face. The girl went in the elevator.

"Fucking manager?"

"Who is it Youichi?" Alex asks Hiruma while wiping her tears on her cheeks.

"I don't know.._( I just hope it's not the fucking manager)_."

#

"_Going to the devils apartment bringing these files without calling? How stupid Anezaki! You're to smart to do that kind of decision..now look at you!_ Tears trying to come out in her eyes. _"Don't feel bad? It's nothing! It's none of your business!"_ but Mamori can't hold it anymore she turn to a dark alley and there she broke into tears. She's crying not knowing the real reason of her tears.

"How stupid Anezaki, how stupid!" These are the only words she could say.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Hiruma's First love

**I do not own Eyeshield 21.**

**6****th**** Chapter**

Mina gomme..i made mamori cry in chapter 5 but that is part of the story..gomme, gomme!

--

At the clubhouse the team is preparing for the practice. Mamori's eyes are bit red and puffy because of crying the night before.

"Mamo-nee why your eyes look like a dead fish?" Suzuna ask Mamori.

"Oh..I accidentally put soap in my eyes while taking a bath this morning." Mamori try to make an alibi.

"Hmmm, its puffy and red, it looks like you cried all night?" Suzuna seems to deny Mamori's alibi.

"Why will I cry? It's because of the soap that's it, common lets go." Mamori told Suzuna and left the clubhouse.

When the team arrives in the field Hiruma is there already… Alex is also there sitting on the bench.

"Hello everyone!" Alex greeted everyone with a big smile.

"Hello Alex-chan!" Suzuna greeted back.

"Amm, Mamori..." Alex would like to tell Mamori something but she was cut by Hirumas gun shots.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"What are you waiting for fucking pipsqueak, run!" Hiruma aim his AK16 to Sena and he's waiting Mamori to stop him but Mamori didn't say anything, he look at her, she's busy scribbling notes on her clipboard.

"Tch! Ignoring the pipsqueak…"

"_She's not just the lawyer, she's also Hiruma-kuns 1__st__ love…Who am I compare to her, she knows everything about him and I'm just the fucking manager for him..." _She's in this thought when she felt someone is standing at her back and she knew who is it because of the familiar mint scent.

"What the fuck are you doing fucking manager?" Hiruma asked when he saw Mamori scribbling FUCKING MANAGER in bold letters on her clipboard. Mamori's face felt hot but still she tried to stay calm and said "It's none of your business..." She walks away from Hiruma and looks on the field and observes the practice silently.

After the practice Mamori silently clean the mess in the clubhouse, she didn't mind that Hiruma is trying to kill Monta and Sena for forgetting the equipments on the field they used in practice.

While others are busy talking to Alex, they are asking what its like in England.

"Anou..Sena I'll go ahead. I need to go to the grocery to get something that okasan asked me to buy."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Sena asked her.

"Yes MAX, Sena and I will join you!" Monta says this in his famous catching pose.

"No never mind but thanks anyway…" Then Mamori went out of the clubhouse.

"_Fucking manager, didn't even bother telling me she's leaving already"_ Hiruma thought while tapping on his laptop.

The truth is Mamori's okasan didn't asked her to buy anything. She just want to leave the clubhouse because Alex and Hiruma are there. The things she heard and saw last night are still fresh in her mind.

#

"I'm home..." Mamori said softly.

Mamori's mom peek her head at their kitchen door "You're early…anyway dinner is ready, I'll set the table so we can eat now."

"I'll eat later okasan I'm not hungry yet." Mamori says then she went to her room.

When she reaches her room she collapse onto the bed. _"I lost my appetite..I feel sick..why do I have to feel this way? And of all people why him? Why to a guy like him..I'm so smart yet so stupid…" _she thought while staring at the ceiling.

Kringggggggg!

Someone is calling her. She answers it quickly. "Hello…"

"Mamori, it's me Alex..."

Mamori's eyes widen when she hears who is it.

"Hello Mamori are you there?"

"Yes, Yes Alex-chan I'm here..Sumimasen."

"I was to asked you this at the practice but you seems to be preoccupied so I've decide to just call you…Amm, Mamori, is it okay if I ask you to accompany me to go shopping tomorrow? Yani, Hiruma's sister gave me a long list of things that I don't know where to buy…Youichi can't go with me because of practice."

"But I also have to be in the practice…" says Mamori

"Oh! Don't worry about practice I already asked Youichi to excuse you for awhile." Alex says happily.

"I see..." Mamori all could say. Knowing her as a kind and polite person she agreed to accompany Alex even though she's feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll see you then Anezaki..chiao!" Alex hangs up.

"Chiao.."

"Why is this happening to me? Did I do something wrong? Why do I have to be with her…but is it right to feel this way towards her, I think it's unfair for her...she don't know anything about my feelings or should I say my stupidity…But why do I have to meet Hirumas 1st love and me liking him at the same time?" Mamori's monologue got interrupted by her mom.

"Mamori, your classmate is here."

_"hmm, who it might be?"_

"I'm coming down!"

She's rushing down the stairs and before she reach the end of it, she knew already who is it because of the gunpowder scent.

"Hiruma-kun?"

"Alex asked me to excuse you tomorrow at practice…" Hiruma told her without looking.

"Yes she told me already..you don't have to go here to tell me that…you can call or send me a message on my cellphone.."

"You left the clubhouse without telling me…"

Mamori don't know what to say, her heart is starting to beat fast.

"I'll fucking go…" Hiruma told Mamori then he left.

#


	7. Chapter 7

Hiruma's First love

I do not own Eyeshield 21.

**7****th**** Chapter**

"Sorry for bothering you Mamori.." Alex says to Mamori while walking in the downtown market.

"That's okay Alex-chan.." Mamori told Alex smiling. "_I won't allow myself to be selfish because of what I feel. Alex-chan is a very nice person and I think that's what Hiruma-kun like about her aside from being beautiful."_ Mamori speaking in her mind while looking at Alex who's busy asking the vendors how much are the dried mushrooms.

After an hour and a half, Alex and Mamori decided to eat in a café.

"Ahh, this is so tiring..I'll kill that Yani for giving me this list!" says Alex while putting down all the shopping bags on the floor. Then they sit and call the waiter for their order.

After ordering Alex cellphone rings.

"Hello..Yes I'm on it..can you give me time, what you want me to do? Is not that easy..I know, I know it's my fault, but it's your fault too, you didn't tell it right away! Okay, okay…Crazy!" Alex hangs up. Mamori looks at her a bit confused and then Alex smiled at her.

"Sorry about that..It's one of my crazy clients..don't mind it." Alex told Mamori while waving her hands in the air as if she's erasing something.

The waiter serves their order.

"Being a lawyer is not easy, you have to be tough all the time, right?." Says Mamori while pouring tea in her cup.

"Yes, it is hard, you have to deal with all kind of people…crazy one's, war freaks, liars etc. but I like being a lawyer it's somehow fun, especially when winning a case…Winning is everything when your fighting for something…loosing is not included in my options because ones I lose everything I do will all go to trash."

"That's funny..I know someone who thinks just like you." Says Mamori.

"Who?" Asks Alex

"Hiruma-kun"

"Really? What makes you says that?" Alex sips her cappuccino.

"All he wants is us to win in all our games, because for him one's we lose it's all over." Mamori told Alex then Mamori continues "But he makes everyone great because of that attitude, aims to win all the time..he makes Sena a strong kid, Monta to dream to be the best catcher in Amefuto, the huh-brothers to used their strengths in playing football and the others to continue dreaming with him to be at Christmas Bowl…his only dream at this moment."

"You seem to know Youichi very well."

"Oh not much as you do..you're with him his whole childhood."

"Yes for twelve years I'm with him and you're with him, lets say 5 years…and counting…" Alex smiled at Mamori and asks their bill.

Alex walks Mamori home.

"Harigato Mamori-cahn for your time, I had fun."

"That's nothing Alex-chan.. I'm glad to spend time with you."

The next day, Mamori tried to avoid Hiruma because she cannot hide her feelings for him anymore…everytime she sees him she sweats, blush and run out of words which she knew that everyone will notice because she's not like that.

After practice mamori didn't see Hiruma in the room so she left again without telling him that she's leaving already.

When she reaches home, BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Mamori receive a message on her cellphone. Mamori check who send her SMS. Her heart jumps when she saw who is it..it's Hiruma.

HIRUMA: "You left again without telling me."

Mamori's hand is trembling, her mind is panicking she don't know what to reply.

"No, No, No, I'm running out of words again and he's not even in front of me! Mamori speaking to herself again. But she have no choice she has to reply.

MAMORI: "You're not in the clubhouse when I left so I asked Sena to tell you that I will go ahead.

HIRUMA: "And why are you avoiding me?"

MAMORI: "Why will I avoid you?"

HIRUMA: "I don't know with you fucking manager."

MAMORI: "I'm not avoiding you, just stop asking."

HIRUMA: "I will ask as long as I like fucking manager!"

MAMORI: "It's none of your business and stop calling me that!

HIRUMA: "Whatever fucking manager, dress up I'll pick you up at 7:30pm, Alex wants to have dinner."

MAMORI: "Dinner? Do I have to be there?"

HIRUMA: "What do you think fucking manager?

"Dinner with them! I can't even stand it in front of Hiruma, what more with both of them! Oh lord I cannot stand looking at them as a couple and looking sweet in front of me! What should I tell them, I'll tell him I'm not feeling well or.." Mamori panicking again.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

HIRUMA: "I know what you're thinking, don't try to think of an alibi so you couldn't come, I'll drag you if I have too! Now move and dress up fucking manager!"

"Ahhh that guy!"

#


	8. Chapter 8

Hiruma's First love

I do not own Eyeshield 21.

**8****th**** Chapter**

Mamori stares at herself on the mirror, wearing a simple white dress and black flats, Mamori look pretty. But for her she's nothing compare to a fully-grown up lady like Alex.

"She's pretty, smart and not to mentioned that she's a lawyer at the age of 25..I can't be compared to her" then Mamori heard her mom calls her.

"He's here." Mamori take deep breath and went out of her room.

She saw Hiruma in front of the door wearing an all black outfit.

Hiruma looked at her and Mamori swears she saw him blushed a little.

"Lets go…" says Hiruma.

"Anou…Hiruma-kun, where's Alex-chan?"

"She's already there so hurry up fucking manager."

"Stop calling me that…"Mamori speaks in her mind

Mamori just follow Hiruma and she didn't notice that they didn't go to a restaurant but instead to an old hut.

"Hiruma-kun aren't we going to eat in a restaurant?" Mamori ask Hiruma.

"No." Hiruma answer plainly.

"Whose house is this?"

"Alex's father. He lives here before he went to England with my parents." Hiruma told Mamori while opening the door.

Candles are lit inside. A table is set in the middle of the room. But the table setting is just for two people and Mamori noticed it.

"Hiruma-kun where is Alex-chan why the table is set for two people only?"

Hiruma didn't answer her but instead he dial on his cellphone and gave it to Mamori.

"Someone wants to talk to you…" says Hiruma while walking towards the table. He sits on the chair and cross his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes.

"Hello..." Mamori starts to speak, still near the door far from where Hiruma is.

"Hello Mamori"

"Alex-chan!" Mamori is shocked to hear Alex over the phone.

"I'm sorry if I can't come to the dinner..I'm already here at the airport, well it is really not our dinner but yours and Hiruma...listen to me Mamori, I know you saw me and Youichi at his apartment and I know you heard everything but you got it all wrong. Yes I maybe Youichi's first love according to him and I don't deny that I feel the same way for him. But 5 years has gone by and things change without us knowing. Before I went to Japan I told myself I'll tell everything to Youichi and I hope that he still feels the same way for me…" While Alex is talking Mamori's eyes are starting to wet…Alex continue "But when I saw you and Youichi, you look perfect together, yes you argue a lot but you seems to agree more and when you told me about Youichi's dream, knowing him that deep, I already decided to let go of my feelings for him. And Youichi likes you so much that he doesn't know how to show it…" Yes maybe I'm Youichi's first love but you are his second and will be his last…take good care of Youichi…By the way I left something for you in your locker…Yani and I will visit again soon. She wants to meet the girl tamed her brothers wild heart… Sayonara Anezaki"

"Sayonara Alex-chan, domo arigato." They both hang up.

Mamori's eyes now drench with tears. She can't move her feet, she turned to where Hiruma is sitting. He's looking at her, he stand up and walks towards Mamori. She step a little but before she do another step, Hiruma is in front of her. Hiruma wipe the tears on Mamori's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Tch, what the fucking lawyer told you? Why are you crying?"

"Hiruma-kun..I don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything fucking manager.." Hiruma now move hairs that covers Mamori's face. He lifts her chin, look at her eyes, lower his face and kiss her...Mamori return his kiss, Hirumas hands slide to Mamori's back while Mamori's hand clung to Hirumas neck. They kiss for about a minute and when they broke apart. "I want to hear it from you..tell me you like me." Says Hiruma.

"I don't like you…" Hirumas a bit shocked but mamori speaks again "I don't just like you...I love you Hiruma Youichi."

Hiruma smiled, a totally different smile, a smile that even an angel will fall in love with a devil. Then Hiruma kisses Mamori, this time….passionately.

The next day Mamori went to the clubhouse early to check her locker.

She opens her locker and saw a white envelope. She gets it and opened it.

There's a note and a picture..Mamori looks at the picture, it's a little boy, black hair, blue eyes and pointed ears "Hiruma-kun.." Mamori utter softly under her breathe.

Then Mamori quickly reads the note

Dear Mamori-chan,

I'm sure you recognized who is in the picture ) He's 7 years old at that time; Yani took it on our trip to North Ireland. He was so happy to see the torture chambers in the castles that we visited...creepy little kid. Anyway, I want you to have it because I know you're still wondering how he looked like when he's still young and I want you to see the boy that I've learned to love. You know what, I might be wrong about my feelings for him; I think I just love him as a brother and I'm glad you helped me realize it.

Arigato Mamori-chan. See you soon!

Alex

Mamori look at the picture and says "arigato Alex-chan…"

"What are you holding there fucking girlfriend?" Hiruma enters the locker room.

"Nothing…" Mamori put the note and picture in her bag.

"I'll go ahead I need to meet the disciplinary committee." She tiptoe and give Hiruma a kiss on his cheek, then she whispers "You look cute when you're 7."

Then she hops happily going out the clubhouse.

"Tch! Fucking lawyer gave her that picture!"

#


	9. Last Chapter

**Hiruma's First love**

**I do not own Eyeshield 21.**

**Epilogue**

mina, thank you very much for reading my story. it was a pleasure writing for you people!

--

"Yani hurry up! Yoichi and Mamori are waiting!"

"Will you please slow down, I know Youichi, he won't be on time." Says Yani gasping for breath while pulling her luggage.

"Youichi yes but Mamori I don't think so, she's a disciplinary officer at school and she's a clean freak, so I don't think that she'll be late and surely she will not allow Yoichi to be late either."

Yani and Alex are looking around for Hiruma and Mamori, and then they hear a very familiar voice arguing with someone.

"I told you not to bring that fucking signage fucking girlfriend! Hiruma yell.

"This will help them to see us easily and stop calling me that!" Mamori yell back.

Both Hiruma and Mamori didn't notice Yani and Alex approach them.

"Well, Youichi is right, you don't need a placard for us to see you guys because we hear you from afar…" Alex says to Hiruma and Mamori.

"Alex-chan!!" Mamori raise the signage that says WELCOME ALEX-CHAN and YANI-CHAN.

"Hello Mamori! It's nice to see you again! By the way this is Ya…ni…"

Alex looks to her left and right but Yani wasn't there, when she and Mamori look to where Hiruma is standing they saw Yani heating Hiruma with her handbag.

"YOU BASTARD, WHY ARE YOU CALLING HER FUCKING GIRLFRIEND?! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO BE NICE TO HER! SHE MIGHT LEAVE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE RUDE AND DON'T HAVE MANNERS!!" Yani continue to hit Hiruma and Hiruma shielded his head with his arm but stand still and continue chewing and popping his gum.

"Yani…stop that! Gomennasai Mamori..she's really like that..especially when someone she likes where treated badly.." says Alex scratching the back of her head.

Yani stops hitting Hiruma when she noticed that Mamori is looking at them. She rush to Mamori and hug her tightly.

"It was nice to see you at last! Mamori-chan..please don't leave my idiot brother because his rude...he's really nice if you know him better and don't worry as long as I'm here he'll be in his best behavior." Yani let go Mamori but still holding her shoulders.

"You look really beautiful like Alex told me..I'm glad that you liked my brother even though he resembles to a devil..."

"Tch" Hiruma spit.

Yani gave Hiruma her death glare "Shut up you idiot and get our luggage!"

While in the cab, Yani shares stories to Mamori about Hiruma when he's still young.

Mamori and Yani laugh hard while Hiruma is red as beet because of embarrassment. Mamori looked at the drivers rare view mirror and caught Hirumas eyes. Then she does a hand signal that says, _"I'm loving you more and more and more. "_

Hiruma smiles and says, "Yani, tell the story how I ended up with a blonde hair."

"Oh so you're not embarrassed anymore!"

"Well, I think I'm benefiting to your stories so continue and tell more embarrassing stories as you wish."

Mamori smiled and turn to Yani who's starting to tell the story behind Hirumas blonde hair.

-End-


End file.
